


EL BESO

by Lexy_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Very Drarry Valentine's Day Exchange, Boys Kissing, Fiendfyre, First Kiss, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, M/M, One Shot, POV Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy_Gray/pseuds/Lexy_Gray
Summary: Para muchos, un beso no es nada. Pero para Harry, cuando Draco Malfoy lo besó en plena batalla de Hogwarts, lo fue todo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	EL BESO

**Author's Note:**

> Un one-shot de último minuto para celebrar San Valentín :)
> 
> Espero de corazón que les guste,  
> ~Lexy_Gray

  
Harry podría sentir su aliento.

En medio de las calurosas llamas que quemaban la sala de menesteres, aún podía sentir el aliento de Malfoy golpear con fuerza —y con tanta suavidad que se podía sentir como una caricia— su cuello y los inicios de su mandíbula. Los brazos se aprietan cada vez con más fuerza cuando finalmente se deslizan por su cintura y la altura en la que se encuentran suspendidos en el aire se vuelve cada vez mayor, tan alto que solo puede rivalizar con el miedo que ruge en sus pechos. 

La sala es inmensa, casi sin fondo en el que salvarse. Y a lo lejos, apenas puede ver las dos pequeñas puertas abiertas, como un rayo de luz de esperanza que se desvanece demasiado aprisa. Harry vuela en la escoba como en su mejor partido de Quidditch, evitando el choque inminente contra las ardientes montañas y muros de trastos acumulados por el paso de los años. Y se siente más vivo que nunca, incluso cuando está a punto de morir.

El aire es tan ferveroso que nubla su vista, viciado por el humo. Harry, que comienza a sentirse afectado por él, también puede sentir el modo en como Malfoy entierra la nariz en su cuello para evitar olerlo más. Le arde la garganta, así que tose, tose tanto que su cuerpo convulsionaría si no fuera porque el rubio lo sostiene con todas sus fuerzas; no está seguro si es para no dejarle caer, o para evitar que Harry se arrepienta y lo tire de la escoba después de todo. 

Los caminos sin llamas disminuyen a cada segundo, y los muros de objetos viejos se derriban como piezas de domino. Las puertas están tan cerca en ese momento, que ya puede sentir la victoria pinchando su cuerpo. Ron y Hermione ya lo esperan ahí, con expresiones angustiadas. Así que Harry acelera, acelera cuanto puede, aunque apenas puede moverse por la fuerza con la que Malfoy está abrazado a él.

Cuando paran y sus pies finalmente se apoyan en el suelo otra vez, Harry espera que todo termine tan pronto como comenzó. Pero no es así, porque el rubio estruja su cuerpo una vez más antes de finalmente dejarlo ir: temeroso, casi tiritante del miedo. Tenía el cabello despeinado tan claro que era descrito ante todos por ser blanco. Por un momento, para Harry no lo fue, no podía ser de un simple blanco aburrido cuando se trataba de él. Era platino puro escurriendo por su frente, por su nuca y demás extremidades. Caían cual mercurio, que líquido se desliza por la piel lechosa de la cual era dueño. Metálico 

En su rostro, algunas cuantas pecas se esparcían por su nariz y mejillas, de un color castaño claro que resaltaban los rosados que eran sus mofletes. Con los ojos grises enmarcados magistralmente por unas pestañas tan largas, rubias y pobladas que apenas pueden distinguirse, amplias y arqueadas, que rozan sus mejillas cuando cierra con fuerza sus ojos. Sus labios eran delgados, amoratados y apetecibles. La nariz afilada y el marco castaño de su rostro sobre sus ojos.

No dicen nada, Ron apenas puede ver con recelo a Malfoy antes de apurarse con Hermione por el pasillo y llamarlo mientras corre: —¡Vamos, Harry!

No sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la razón por la que tardó tanto tiempo en reaccionar hacia la voz de su amigo pelirrojo, pero tiene el presentimiento de que fue el gesto de Malfoy cayéndose en mil pedazos, desolado.

»Compañero, tenemos que ...— intenta Ron de nuevo, pero no necesita terminar la oración para que Malfoy aguante su gesto y Harry, liberado de su embelesamiento, camine hacia sus mejores amigos. Y se dirigen juntos por el resto del pasillo para continuar con lo que han empezado.

Harry está a punto de dar la vuelta a la esquina del corredor cuando unos pasos apresurados se azotan contra el concreto y una mano delgada envuelve su hombro, obligándolo a dar la media vuelta con una rapidez que le cuesta unos segundos antes de lograr estabilizarse sobre las plantas de sus pies. Sin embargo, no es el tiempo suficiente para registrar lo que ocurre después de eso. Sólo sabe que frente a él, Malfoy está.

Frunciendo su entrecejo con suavidad, alcanza la sensación de la misma mano registrando el camino de su hombro hasta su cuello y después hasta su mandíbula. La otra mano sigue a la primera y solo la toma un momento para soportar la mandíbula de Harry entre sus manos, acercando a él los labios que tantas veces había deseado besar y tener la libertad de hacer con ellos cada cosa que Malfoy soñó despierto.

Y sí, sabían a fresa, a amor y sinceridad. Sabían una pizca de razón en la locura, a algodón de azúcar derritiéndose en el calor de su boca y estrellas fugaces. Harry nunca había sentido algo así, pero supo entonces que todo lo que decían en libros, poemas, en canciones y películas, era cierto. En medio de ese beso, húmedo, hirviente y lento pudo sentir más de lo que había sentido con nadie más. En medio de un beso que no solo era largo y sincero; era noble, que alborotaba las ideas, que calcinaba y arrebata los sentidos.

Era tanto y tan poco en una sola acción. Era vida en un roce ingenuo de labios, libre de todo mal que pudiera mancharlos y llenos de ilusiones imaginando agravios que siempre se perdonan.

—... Malfoy, ¿qué-

—Harry, por el amor de Dios, ¿quieres apurarte?

—Pero-

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —el rubio interrumpió, con las esquinas de su boca vacilando un poco antes de permitir sonreír. Harry apenas pudo ocultar exitosamente un suspiro ante ese gesto, aunque no hizo nada para resistir la ilusión en su voz.

—¿Es una promesa?

Draco asintió con una sonrisa de lado antes de volver a besarlo. Y Harry deseó nunca tener que dejar de hacerlo, porque _ahora_ había conocido la magia única que había a los corazones latir más rápido y, al tiempo, detenerse. No estaba seguro de poder dejarlo nunca más.

—¡Harry!

—¡Ya voy! —gruñó el morocho, dando la vuelta para ir hacia donde están las voces lo llamaban.

Draco sonrió, casi tristemente, cuando miró la figura de Harry irse. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y con una nota de impulsividad en su voz, gritó:—Y Potter...

—¿Si?

—No seas un idiota y vuelve.

—Tengo que irme, Malfoy— Harry rió burlonamente.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando —murmura Draco, pero Harry vuelve a él. Deteniéndose hasta que las puntas de sus pies chocan con los ajenos, y lo atrae para un beso más.

—Lo sé, volveré.

—Mas te vale, _cara rajada._


End file.
